


but what happened to the mambos one through four?

by marshmallowpuppy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowpuppy/pseuds/marshmallowpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angels can hear if you've misspelled their name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but what happened to the mambos one through four?

_Listeners, I almost forgot - today is the beginning of Night Vale History Week! Since I, uh, don't have anything planned for this, how about I improvise a little History Week feature? Let me take you back in time just a little while, and give you the weather, from this day in 2001._

A groovy beat started pumping from the speakers of the car. Old Woman Josie had always thought this update of the old mambo song was a fun one, although she could never remember the words until it got to the chorus. When it reached the part she knew, she started to sing. "A little bit of Monica in my life, a little bit of Erica by my side..."

Suddenly, she couldn't see, hear, or feel anything. She would have thought she'd died, if not for the forceful input of air into her lungs. The Angels were with her, and as they sighed in frustrated unison, their breath filled Old Woman Josie. Her car was filled up with purple-black fog. She felt it lift up from the highway pavement, and felt the heat of dark, black light around her.

 _IT'S ERIKA, WITH A K,_ said the Angels, all together. _WITH A K!_ they said again, louder, and not all together this time, so that their voices rolled and cracked like thunder. The car shook. Old Woman Josie felt it rising.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted. "It's not my fault Lou Bega can't spell your name!"

The black fog dissipated. The car landed with a soft thump in the grass by the on ramp at exit 4. She couldn't hear the song anymore. The radio was all static. The hot black light still surrounded her.

"All right, all right, I'll change the station," she grumbled. She groped about for the radio dial, blinking hard. The light of the sun came back to her slowly as her Angelic companions settled down. She fiddled the dial until a new station picked up the empty radio air.

A newer voice said, over the sound of an escalating beat: "Fire up that loud, another round of shots... TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!"

Old Woman Josie smiled and cranked it up to full.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's proverb: A little bit of you makes me able to clone you.


End file.
